


k as in kfc

by Starts_with_a_D



Category: Ink Adept - TatiAnna Tibbitts (2021), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Gen, New Author, New Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starts_with_a_D/pseuds/Starts_with_a_D
Summary: Munayair has enough troubles speaking a new language; a hot guy with an unusual name is the last thing she needs.Based off a new book I found published this year! You don't have to have read the book to get the story :D
Relationships: Munayair & Anjita, Munayair/Khuson





	k as in kfc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeneralSan_3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralSan_3/gifts).



> This is based off a new book I found on Amazon, "Ink Adept" by TatiAnna Tibbitts! It's a really interesting new fantasy series, and I would highly recommend it....I'll share the summary in the end notes. You don't need to know the story to read this story, since it's an AU anyway!

“Yowzers,” Anjita moaned. “Hottie at 12 o’clock.”

Munayair didn’t look up. “It’s my turn at the register.”

Anjita sighed. “Lucky.”

It was early in the day, and the coffee shop that Anjita and Munayair worked at was still busy. The shop sat squarely in the middle of the financial district, and they always had a steady stream of impatient white collar workers. Many of them were well-groomed but rude to Munayair, who both looked foreign and still didn’t speak their language very well. Still, she flipped her long black braid over her shoulder and put a smile on her face before turning to face the customer, who leaned against the counter with his eyes on the menu.

Wow. OK, Anjita had not been exaggerating. The man before her was tall and well-built, black hair falling to his shoulders, his brown skin gleaming in the sunlight. He looked at her, and her mouth fell open to see his eyes: golden and gleaming like a pair of freshly-minted coins. He looked at her and grinned, brushing his too-long bangs out of his face.

“Good morning,” he rasped. “One green chai, please.”

She swallowed with difficulty. “Sugar?”

“Sweet like your face, darling.”

Behind her, Anjita muffled a laugh into her hand. Munayair looked away from the dazzling golden eyes and asked, “What’s the name on the order?”

A flash of teeth: “Khuson.”

She almost groaned. Why did she have to move to a foreign country with foreign names?

“Khuttoch?” she repeated.

He laughed delicately. “A common mistake. No, it’s Khuson: K as in KFC, H as in Hooters, U as in Uncle Maddio’s Pizza Joint, S as in Subway, O as in Olive Garden, and N as in Noodles & Company.”

Munayair looked him straight in his infuriating gold eyes and wrote “Khuttoch” in big letters on the cup. “Got it,” she said. “Your total is $7.15.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the summary from Goodreads: When ancient evil begins to rise again, a hesitant young magician must overcome cultural prejudice as well as her own fears if she is to save her friend, her country, and ultimately, herself. Munayair is a remnant of the conquered Taellori nation. In defiance of her culture, she has dedicated the last eight years of her life to learning the ways of the Ink Adepts, but when a sign of doom appears in the heavens, the Adepts turn on her and throw her from the order. Together with her best friend Anjita, she must leave the Adepts forever and face the dangers of the Cold Lands. With the aid of a mysterious forest guardian and a drunkard boatman, they discover dark forces threatening the fragile balance of the world. Soon they learn the spirits are not as distant as mortals believe. They grow closer with every passing day.And they are tired of waiting.


End file.
